


On a long, lonely night

by Kira_dark_wing



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Harlequinkradam, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_dark_wing/pseuds/Kira_dark_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold park bench, a cold and tired Kris gets saved by Adam Lambert, Rock Star extraordinaire!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a long, lonely night

**Title:** On a long, lonely night  
 **Author:**  
 **Pairing:** Kris/Adam  
 **Word Count:** 2840  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is just proof of the strange places my mind goes.

 **Prompt:** _Kris came home from a failed musical audition to a roommate who had just kicked him out of their apartment (and because Kris didn't have his name on the lease his stuff is in a big heap on the sidewalk and that's the short end of it) and tonight is his first night homeless. So, it's completely okay if he's huddled on a park bench trying not to cry. Was it so hard, he thought, to just have a home?_

 _Adam wasn't really thinking about adopting a dog. It was a vague fancy for a bored rock star but whatever... until he comes across someone who fit his pet requirements: cute, small, and house-trained. With Kris living with him, Adam slowly comes to realize how alone he was and how nice his life is now (and he's so happy that Kris is easier to get through custom's than a dog). Unsurprisingly when the tabloids get pictures of Kris in a collar things get a little complicated and soon the love between a pet and his master become much more._

I may have deviated from the prompt, but this was where my muse took me. Title is from a song of the same name by the Danish band Sko&Torp. Please Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kris shivered and tried to hold back his tears. He had come home, no job, and had found his belongings in the hall. He packed his clothes and CDs into his old bag, picked up his guitar case and walked away. Now he sat, curled up on a park bench and tried not to cry. Why was it so hard just to have a home?

~

Adam walked through the park. There was nobody else there, and as much as he liked the silence, he enjoyed watching people. He mostly enjoyed watching people with their pets. He idly thought about getting one himself, something small, cute, and house-trained. But there would be troubles on his tours, pets were a pain to get through customs, he had seen it enough times in the airports. He sighed; he was never going to get a… _pet_?  
Adam almost tripped over his own feet when he saw the cutest thing ever sitting on the bench, a bag at his feet and a beat-up guitar case at his side. And he melted when the guy looked up, and Adam got to see his perfect face, with his full pouty lips and his big, brown eyes. Oh, he was going to keep this one.

~

“Hello, are you alright?” of all the people for Kris to meet, Adam Lambert, Rock Star extraordinaire.

Kris raised his hand to wipe away his tears when Adam cupped his cheeks, and ran his thumbs under Kris’ eyes. Kris met Adam’s eyes, and the compassion he saw there made him tear up again. _’Why can’t I stop crying?’_

~

Adam sat down and hugged the young man, just a simple hug, but when he got his arms around him, he didn’t want to let go. He felt so right in his arms; he fit so perfectly against Adam’s side.

“I’m Adam. What’s wrong, baby?”

“My name is Kris, and it’s more what isn’t wrong,” Kris sighed. “I failed my audition, my roommate threw me out, I’m freezing to my bones, I’m tired and I’m scared!”

This time Adam pulled Kris into his lap.

“You can stay with me tonight, baby. Maybe a good night’s sleep will help you feel just a little bit better.” Adam put Kris down, then stood up and offered him his hand.

Kris took his hand, and to Adam’s delight, kept holding onto Adam’s hand as they left the park, and Adam’s mind already working on ways to keep Kris with him. Sure it was mostly lust at first sight, but he understood where Kris was, he had been there himself, but he was also a selfish bastard at times, and right here, right now, was one of those times.

~

Kris leaned into Adam’s chest as the rock star embraced him from behind, sighing in pleasure as the warmth of Adam’s home, Adam’s embrace, started to fill him.

It felt so right to relax and let Adam guide him further into the house; it felt so perfect to let someone take care of him. Kris hadn’t felt this relaxed, this content, in years, hadn’t felt so _right_ in his entire life.

~

Adam’s libido kicked him in the ass when Kris relaxed in his arms. The young man was so trusting, so open, it was a miracle he hadn’t been snatched up before Adam had found him. He knew several people who would do just about anything for a perfect, little pet like Kris, someone who was a natural sub, even if he didn’t know it.

Sure Adam joked about being a top in interviews, but the truth that very few knew about him was that he wasn’t just a ‘top’, he was a Dom. He enjoyed having a pretty thing kneeling obediently at his feet, collared and just waiting for Adam’s next move, his next command. Sure he hadn’t been _all_ alone since he became famous, but it had been a while since he had enjoyed having a proper sub in his bed. Adam knew Kris wasn’t in the scene, that Kris didn’t know the rules or even understood what he was, but Adam also knew, on some level, that Kris would flourish in a proper Dom/Sub relationship.

~

Kris snuggled into Adam’s side, almost purring in pleasure, as the rock star settled an arm around him, bringing him even closer. He stared drowsily at the television, contentment filling him. He had been fed, washed and now cuddled, what more could a boy want?

~

Adam tried so hard not to tip Kris’ head back and kiss him, to stop himself from laying Kris out on his couch, from fucking his mind out, and he had been a good boy, hadn’t molested Kris, but the soft purr was simply too much to handle.

He picked Kris up bridal style, and headed for his bedroom. He was going to show Kris just _what_ he had been missing out on.

~

Kris had no clear recollection of how he ended up in Adam’s bed, stripped of the robe he had been wearing, but the click of the lock on the leather handcuffs, woke him up. He looked nervously up at Adam.

“Uhmm…”

“Shh, darling. I’m sorry but I can’t help myself.” Adam’s tongue on his throat made him moan. “You taste so _good_ , you feel even better. I need you, I need you to be mine.”

Kris couldn’t deal with the part of his mind that said this was wrong right now, not when he felt so good. Instead he chose to listen to that little voice, long repressed, that said: _’Yes! It’s right, so good! This is what I’m supposed to do!’_. The voice that he had repressed when the other boys he knew started to look after girls, and he found himself looking at the boys. The voice that he had ignored last time a man had hit on him, the voice that was now telling him to relax, to trust Adam to take care of him. He relaxed.

~

Adam echoed Kris' earlier moan when he felt the body beneath him relax. Oh Ra, his earlier assumptions about Kris being perfect, was more than accurate. The way Kris responded to his every move, every touch was pure ecstasy. He was so responsive, so _sensitive_.

It was his turn to purr in pleasure when Kris arched, almost screaming when Adam started to play with his nipples. Oh what fun he was going to have with this one.

~

When Adam finally started to prepare him, Kris had already come. Adam had brought him to the edge purely by licking and biting at his nipples, and he had been brought over when Adam had bit down hard of the flesh of his right hip. The pain of the bite, mixed with the pleasure coursing through Kris, made him shatter and fall apart in Adam’s hands.

Kris had never been with a man before, but somehow it didn’t matter. It felt so good, so right to lay under Adam, restrained, legs spread, Adam’s fingers moving inside of him, giving him more pleasure than he had ever felt before. Adam’s litany of words certainly pushed away what was left of the negative voice that had told him to pull away.

“So beautiful, opening to me like that. You’re doing so wonderful, baby. It feels good, doesn’t it? Spread open for me. You feel so good around my fingers, so tight, so warm, so _perfect_!”

“Please,” Kris sobbed in pleasure. “Please!”

“What do you want, baby? If you want something, you have to tell me,” he whispered in Kris’ ear.  
~

“I want you to fuck me, please. Please, Adam, _please_!” Adam loved hearing his boy plead for his pleasure, beg for Adam’s cock.

“Mmm… Call me ‘ _Domine_ ’* baby, and ask me again. Real nice this time.” He wanted to bring Kris under, into that space were Kris would be completely his. Kris was still writhing on his fingers, and Adam wanted so badly to replace those fingers with his cock.

“Please Domine, please. I need you, I need your cock to fill me, take me. Please Domine, _Please_!” Kris’ voice was trembling at the end, but he had never hesitated to call Adam’s title.

 _Domine_.

~

In some part of Kris mind he registered what Adam had asked to be called, quickly comparing it to the few snippets of language that he could recall. It sounded Latin. Lord or Master if he recalled correctly. When the meaning hit him, he felt as calm wash over him. It never tempered the pleasure Kris was feeling, only added a new edge to it.

When he begged again, begged his master, his Domine, to fuck him, he only felt pleasure. Though the negative voice tried to gain control again, it was crushed under the rightness of being his Domine’s submissive. Kris had finally found his place.

Kris felt his breath leave him when Adam’s cock finally entered him. His head snapped back, a pleasured cry leaving his lips.

“ _Domine_!”

~

Adam held still when he was finally buried to the hilt in Kris. The cry leaving Kris’ lips almost brought him to the edge, made him almost succumb to the primal urge to fuck, not caring for Kris’ pleasure. He wouldn’t. There would be times when it would happen, but not tonight, not on his first night with Kris.

That was when he registered the fact that he was already laying plans for the future, plans revolving around Kris. Had he really fallen so deep, so fast?

Apparently he had. Kris voice broke through the fog surrounding his mind, the sweet voice begging him to move, to please, please move.

A dangerous smirk crossed his lips, oh he was going to move. He was going to move in such a way that Kris would never want to leave.

~

At the first slow thrust Kris moaned, on the fifth he whimpered, on the tenth he sobbed, and on the fifteenth he begged.

~

Adam finally had enough of the slow torture. He sped up, moaning, as he watched Kris scream. He was so beautiful in his pleasure filled abandon.

~

“Come, now!” Adam growled in his ear, and Kris’ exhausted body obeyed. Kris had a feeling that he would always do what Adam told him to, would obey any command given by his Domine.

~  
Adam thrust one more time into that tight, clenching heat before coming, before filling up his Kris. There was no way he was letting Kris go, ever. Kris released a soft whimper when Adam pulled out of his body, a distressed little sound that made Adam smile.

“Shh, baby. Not going anywhere, I promise.”

Tired, he grabbed the key from his bedside table, unlocking Kris’ wrists. Kris blinked, and looked up at him, eyes already halfway closed, still hazy with the last vestiges of pleasure.

“Sleep, baby. You’re going to need the rest.”

He sent of a quick text before allowing his body to succumb to the lure of Morpheus’ arms, pulling Kris into his own.

He was the luckiest bastard in the world.

~

Morning came, and once again Kris was writhing in Adam’s arms. This time though, they were not on the bed, but in Adam’s shower.

Adam had him pinned to the wall, his thick cock piercing Kris’ flesh, making him cry out in pleasure.

~

Adam smirked to himself when he sat in his kitchen, watching Kris sit down oh so carefully next to him. He checked his phone, and sure enough there was the answer to his text.

“Baby… do you know what I am?” Adam asked softly.

Kris nodded.

“I may be from the middle of nowhere, Hicksville, but I still know how to use a computer. I’ve never contemplated a Dom/sub relationship anywhere but in my steamiest dreams, but it feels right. I can’t say I love you, but I know in my heart what feels right. And this does. Please, Domine, please don’t send me away!” Kris’ eyes were glistening with tears.

“Oh, baby!” Adam pulled Kris into his lap. “I want you to stay with me. I’m not going to let you go, but we need to lay down some ground rules. The trust that is needed for a relationship like ours, it needs those rules.”

“Have your people completed their background check?” Kris asked him.

~

“That was why I asked, darling. I wouldn’t have asked you to stay, if they hadn’t. This means shopping time, baby. We are going to need a lot of fun things, a whole room of toys for us to play with,” Adam’s eyes grew heated, “and a collar.”

Kris shuddered in delight. The thought of wearing Adam’s collar was turning him on.

~

“I can just see you kneeling at my feet, wearing only my collar, bearing my marks, your lovely skin so perfect for marking.” Adam pulled Kris tighter, grinding his budding erection into Kris’ thigh.

He picked up his phone, and hit speed dial 6.

“Hello, oh glittery one. What can I do for you today?”

“Good Morning Cassidy. I need your professional help this time. My darling boy needs a collar,” Adam smirked at Kris.

“You have a boy? Oh I can’t wait to meet him. I can be there in… 40 minutes, okay?” Cassidy sounded giddy.

“See you then.”

Adam ended the call. Kris was looking at him with wide eyes.

“I told you baby, I’m going to keep you. The collar is just the first step on the way of making you totally mine.”

~

An hour later Kris sat, almost mortified, on the couch as Adam and Cassidy discussed designs. So far they had an out-side-the-house collar design, a design for a club collar and his inside the house-no-guests design. They were arguing about designs for a formal events collar.

The everyday out-side-the-house collar was a simple black leather collar with a blue/green ‘Eye of Ra’ stitched on the front, the club collar had the same basic design but with studs and rhinestones. The most important collar was his everyday collar. The collar he would wear kneeling at Adam’s feet, suspended in a swing or from chains, the one he would be wearing restrained in their bed.

~

They had peace for almost 2 months. Then a lucky pap got a shot of Kris and Adam leaving a club, Kris’ collar clearly visible. Speculations ran wild on who Kris was, and what he was to Adam. There were people that condemned Adam and Kris’ relationship, saying that it wasn’t an equal one, that Kris was a slut, a whore, a sex doll. Some thought it was a joke, there were so many theories. But one thing most of them agreed on was that Kris was Adam’s good, little submissive boyfriend, and that Adam was a controlling bastard.

What they didn’t understand was that even though Adam was Kris’ dominant, Kris also had power over Adam. They didn’t understand how Kris could bring Adam to his knees with one look, didn’t understand how Adam spent hours upon hours spoiling, pampering, _worshipping_ Kris.

There was an angry outcry when Adam brought Kris with him to the Grammys. When Kris had stepped out of the limo wearing a tailored suit and a simple, black collar that glittered blue when the light hit it right, the journalists went nuts.

“Adam, who is he?”

“Adam, is he a sex doll?”

There was so many crazy suggestions that both Adam and Kris was almost in stitches when they stepped onto the platform of E!, manned by Ryan Seacrest.

“Are we ever going to be formally introduced to your lovely man?” Ryan asked, smiling.

“Ryan, I would like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Kris Allen.”

“Hello, Kris.”

“Hello, Ryan.”

“So Kris… How _did_ you end up dating Adam?” Kris grinned at Ryan.

“Adam saved me from a park. I had been kicked out by my roommate same evening, and I was shivering on a park bench when, lo and behold there came my saviour Adam Lambert.”

“So this collar thing that is going on, is it really what everybody says?” This time Adam answered.

“As Kris just told you, I saved him from a cold park bench, and brought him home. Like a lost puppy, so the collar is mostly a joke, but they do look delicious on him, don’t they?” Adam smirked at the camera.

Neither Kris nor Adam liked that they had to hide the truth about Kris’ collars, but they both knew that the world would tear them apart if they knew the truth.  
Ryan smiled at them.

“Good luck on your Grammy nomination, and congratulations to both you and Kris.” Ryan shook their hands and let them go.

“I can’t wait till we get home baby. I want you so much right now. I want to hear your sweet voice as you beg for me, as you moan, whimper, sob and scream. Oh I am defiantly making you scream for me tonight baby.” Adam whispered into Kris’ ear.

Kris Groaned and hid his face in Adam’s shoulder.

“Domine, _please_!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* ‘Domine’ is from the fic by of the same name [Domine](http://community.livejournal.com/kradam_ai/893972.html)! it has a sub!Adam, but it’s very well written!


End file.
